


1000 Ways to Die

by Azhure99



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: Wangji opened his eyes, it was no longer night, he was no longer in Nightless City plaza, the battle was over. WHERE WAS WEI YING!"Wei Ying!" He shouted and at his voice his brother opened the door and entered the room quickly coming to his side."Wangji…" Xichen's eyes were downcast as he couldn't bear to see the pain in his brothers eyes."Where is he?!" He asked desperately, his heart aching in his chest."Wangji, after you were knocked out… " he took a trembling breath afraid of what the information would do to his brother."Young master Wei also lost consciousness"Xichen could see every muscle in his brother's body tense and quickly continued. "He's alive, but Wangji... The clans all agreed, for the lives he took… " Xichen closed his eyes- unable to take his brother's reaction. "Master Wei will be executed tonight."
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Wangji opened his eyes, it was no longer night, he was no longer in Nightless City plaza, the battle was over. WHERE WAS WEI YING!

"Wei Ying!" He shouted and at his voice his brother opened the door and entered the room quickly coming to his side.

"Wangji…" Xichen's eyes were downcast as he couldn't bear to see the pain in his brothers eyes.

"Where is he?!" He asked desperately, his heart aching in his chest.

"Wangji, after you were knocked out… " he took a trembling breath afraid of what the information would do to his brother.   
"Young master Wei also lost consciousness"  
Xichen could see every muscle in his brother's body tense and quickly continued. "He's alive, but Wangji... The clans all agreed, for the lives he took… " Xichen closed his eyes- unable to take his brother's reaction. "Master Wei will be executed tonight."

Xichen had to physically restrain his brother who, from the crazed look in his eyes, was planning on rushing to his own death after Wei Wuxian.

“WANGJI! WANGJI!” Xichen screamed. He was sure, were Wangji in his right mind, he would not be able to hold him. The twin Jades wrestled to a stand still as Xichen held the younger in his place. “Think, Think. If you go out there like this you’ll be dead before you even reach Mater Wei. Please.” So Wangji settled. Xichen took a breath to begin his well practiced speech. “Wangji, Think. Master Wei crossed a line, he killed thousands, that alone…”

But Xichen got no further as Wangji bashed him over the head with Bichen’s hilt, knocking him unconscious. “I’m sorry” he whispered, taking care in laying his brother down on the bed and covering him in blankets. He took an extra second to brush his fingers against his brother's cheek and take in the features of his face wondering if he would ever see him again. With a deep breath Wangji hardened his resolve and left the room.

First of all Lan Wangji needed Wei Ying’s location. He was light footed and naturally quiet which made him perfect to hide and listen in on conversations, it didn’t take more than an hour to get the information he needed. The only problem was they were holding him in the dungeon.. guarded by the entire Lanling Jin sect. Wangji almost stabbed the gossips when they whispered about the wen clans giant dog they had trapped the Yiling patriarch with. It seemed, one said to the other, that the great Yilling patriarch was afraid of dogs! Both gossips burst into laughter at this, Wangji’s hand shook on his sword but saving Wei Ying was more important so he stayed hidden. 

Wangji made his way to the dungeons, it was a difficult trek, and slow going avoiding all the guards. He very nearly got caught once, when two guards were changing positions but he managed to create a wind with a swipe of bichen to blow the torches out and slip past. Finally he made it to where he could see the doorway. Just a little further and he could reach him.

“Hanguang Jun” he heard behind him and he froze. Wangji winced in pain and anger as he turned to face Jiang Wanyin.

Lan Wangji almost snarled at him. “Jiang Wanyin.” What was he doing here? Inspecting hsi brothers cage? Who’s side was he on? Wangji’s eyes narrowed.

“It wont work.” He said, defeat evident in his voice and his eyes. Wangji took a threatening step forward and Jinag Cheng grabbed his upper arm tight enough to leave a bruise. “Just say your goodbyes and leave, or Jin guangshan will have you join him,” He let go of Wangji and took a few steps away. “I’ll make sure no one disturbs you.”

He stood frozen or a few seconds before turning towards the door. “Wei Ying”  
He peered through the gap in the bars. “Wei Ying”

But His Wei Ying couldn’t hear him. The resentful energy was eating away at him, his eyes were red.

“Wei Ying” he said softly, lovingly, and his eyes faded back to normal. Tears formed in Wangji’s eyes as he realized he was giving himself over to it to protect himself against his fear. What had Jiang Wanyin said to him? 

“Lan Zhan?” his voice croaked, it sounded like he hadn’t been given water or food.

“I’m here. I’m here Wei Ying” He reached a hand through the bars towards him. A trembling blood covered hand grabbed his and held it tightly.

“I..” he started but couldn’t continue. “I… I’m sorry,” he said sadly “I lied, I couldn’t control it.”

He gripped Wei Ying’s hand a little tighter, his own starting to shake. “Wei Ying, there’s something I kept from you…” he took a deep breath “Wei Ying, I love you.”

“Lan Zhan…” He could hear the pain in his voice. “Don’t” he felt his hand try to pull away but Wangji only gripped it tighter. He heard a whimper. 

“Wei Ying!” he was angry. He could feel Wei Ying giving up. 

“Lan Zhan, Let me go…” he wasn’t referring to his hand as he was still desperately clinging to him. “It’s ok, I…” He sniffed and Lan Wangji realized he was crying. “Just let me go.” his thumb stroked over Lan Wangji’s hand. “I’ll be alright…”

“Wei Ying-!” He interrupted but Wei Wuxian squeezed his hand. 

“I know, I know, but this is my own fault, not yours. I… I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” he sobbed. “Please Lan Zhan, I… Iove you.”

Tears were streaming freely down Lan Wangji’s face, his body wracking with sobs he shook his head. “Wei Ying...I need you.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath. "ah Lan Zhan Lan Zhan…" he shook his hand trying to cheer him up. "You are so strong. No one is as strong as you. You'll get through this." He felt Wei Ying's lips brush against the back of his hand. 

Fire burned in Lan Wangji's chest. Get through it? Like it would bother him for a time and then he'd feel better? He was talking about his own death! Like it was nothing and he could tell from his voice he really believed it too. 

"No." He dropped Wei Ying's hand and pulled away. "No. I won't let you die. I refuse." He turned on his heel and took a step back towards confronting Jin Guangshaun. 

"LAN ZHAN! LAN ZHAN! PLEASE!" Wei Ying reached through the bars as he pleaded. He couldn't let Wangji get hurt on his conscience, not after all the other sins he'd committed. 

"No. Wei Ying." His hands balled into fists. "I can't." And Lan Wangji walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Wei Wuxian’s eyes adjusted to the light as they led him from the dungeon and to the place he would die. There was a raised platform, presumably for the gentry, next to a wide empty courtyard and Wei Wuxian prayed to whatever gods were there to witness that Lan Wangji wasn’t there. He couldn’t stand the idea of causing the man he loved anymore pain. He scanned the area, looking for clues still not knowing how his end would come. Judging from the number of people gathered it was sure to be a spectacle. Jin Guangshaun would want to make quite the show of the demise of the deadly, traitorous Yilling Laozu.

He was led to the center of the area, and his chained wrists were locked to a large wooden pole. His eyes fell on the single archer in front of him. So he was to get the honor of a gentry execution despite his defection of the Jiang clan. He wondered who had argued for him in that respect as the Jin’s seemed quite content to allow him to be tortured in their dungeons. 

Finally he raised his eyes to the platform behind the executioner. Guanghshaun was on an elaborate throne in the center looking agitated, to his left Jin Guangyao seemed slightly nervous as he glanced at Lan Xichen on his left. Xichen looked heart broken and like he may cry, Wei Wuxian assumed this was empathy for the pain his death would cause Lan Wangji. When their eyes met, Xichen smiled sadly with love and compassion showing on his face, it was not what Wei Wuxian was expecting. To the right Wei Wuxian’s eyes fell on Jiang Cheng. He choked back tears as he noticed his little brother was unable to look at him, or even look in his direction. What a fool he had been to do this to him, Shijie had died less than 24 hours ago in Jiang Chengs arms and now… Now he was forcing his brother to watch his own death.

The rest of the onlookers hated him, but at the moment no one hated Wei Wuxian more than Wei Wuxian. At least, he thought, with my death I will stop hurting the people I love. 

A Jin disciple approached from the side and Wei Wuxian looked over his right shoulder to see and his heart stopped. Off to the side next to the wall near where he had come from… Lan Wangji.

No! His heart screamed and pounded in his chest. No! He couldn't bear the guilt for this as well. He couldn't. 

His eyes locked with Lan Zhan's. He tried desperately to bare his soul in his facial expression. Please Lan Zhan! Go! Don't watch this! But Lan Zhan just shook his head. No.

Before Wei Wuxian could do anything the Jin disciple came up beside him and tied a blindfold over his eyes. NO! His heart was racing in panic. He could hear the Jin sect leader speaking presumably his grand speech for the occasion but Wei Wuxian’s brain could only comprehend one thing: Lan Zhan. He struggled against his bonds but it was hopeless, panic turned to despair and tears welled in his eyes wetting the blindfold. There was a pause in the speaking and a voice by his right shoulder whispered, “Last Words.”

His head was a mess, he had no idea, nothing planned and Lan Zhan… LAN ZHAN!

“Lan Zhan.” He spoke clearly though he thought his voice would come out trembling. “Tch a thousand words would never be enough for you. I… Lan Zhan I love you. I’m sorry. I never meant for you to end up here, I would never. I never meant to hurt you Lan Zhan. Please, I’m begging you, don’t watch this. Don’t hold this in your heart...You go on, and never let anyone hurt you again.” 

Wei Wuxian hung his head and took a deep breath, one of his last. He sniffed trying to stem the tears, he wanted to be strong in this moment, like he had lived his life. He deserved this after all. Lan Zhan would be alright after all, he had Lan Xichen to look after him. 

"READY!" 

He closed his eyes under the blindfold and listened to the sound of his beating heart. He laughed in his head, silly thing, why bother? Didn't it know what was about to happen? 

"AIM!"

Please don't miss, please don't miss. 

Silence. He was getting scared. Then the sounds of hushed whispers which turned into yelling… sword clashes. 

No. It couldn't be. 

He winced at the pain in his heart. "Lan Zhan…" he whispered. 

A warm back pressed against his chest. "Lan Zhan…"

Wangji had not intended to do it, especially after his brother had fought so hard to keep him out of the dungeon after his outburst at Jin Guangshuan earlier. All he had really managed to do was ensure Wei Ying got a gentry execution, which he deserved by right despite having defected from the Jiang clan. When he heard what Guangshaun was planning, death by 1000 cuts, Wangji had become sick to his stomach. The villian wanted to drag it out, torture Wei Ying while he suffered one cut at a time. Men often took days to die this way, it was an excruciating death. Before he knew it he had Jin Guangshaun by the throat, his arm lifting his feet from the floor. Xichen had narrowly managed to smooth this incident over and secure a single archer execution, it would be quick he whispered to Wangji and master Wei would feel very little pain.

He thought he would shoulder the burden himself, thought he could be there for Wei Ying. He wanted him to know that right or wrong he wasn’t alone, that his Lan Zhan would be there for him until the end. He would be with him for every last breath and beat of his heart and he would never abandon him. After everything Wei Ying had been through Lan Wangji needed him to know this, so he thought he could bear the pain of watching Wei Ying leave this world. He thought he had prepared himself for it, the lies of Guangshaun, the arrow being drawn… He thought his heart was strong enough to see the arrow leave the bow, bury itself in his soulmate’s chest… Watch the life leave the body of the man he loved... but when he heard his Wei Ying’s words, heard his voice for the last time, felt the pain and fear in his voice, felt the love and despair, something broke in Lan Wangji.

So Lan Wangji found himself in the only place he could imagine being, between Wei Ying and death. He took deep slow breaths as he stared down the gentry. Guangshaun was incensed. Jiang Wanyin was rooted in a mixture of hope, anger, and desperation. Guangyao only had eyes for Lan Xichen. When his eyes locked with his older brother, Lan Wangji saw pain on his face for what would come of this. Lan Wangji was all Lan Xichen had left of his family and now he would very likely lose him, but somehow Wangji watched as a sad smile ghosted his lips.   
I’m proud of you little brother for standing up for what you believe in. 

Wangji smiled slightly back. I know you don’t agree, but I had no choice.

Tearing his eyes from his brother Wangji squared his shoulders and faced down the executioner with his bow drawn, faced down Jin Guanghaun behind him. With calm determination he threw a drawn Bichen and the scabbard to the ground in front of him and spread his arms wide to shield every inch of the man he could feel taking small terrified breaths against his back.

"Right or wrong, no matter what... I, Lan Wangji, will willingly bear the consequences alongside Wei Ying."

A soft sob against his back, a gentle loving voice, “Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji turned to Wei Ying. Neither noticed Lan Xichen screaming “STOP!” As Guangshaun considered letting the arrow fly through both of them to end this problem. Wangji was lost in his memories, this wasn’t the first time he had his body pressed up against a blindfolded Wei Ying pinned against a tree. He smiled to himself and Wangji’s hands cupped both of Wei Ying’s cheeks, his thumbs gently stroking as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his lips. Wei Ying responded, gently parting his lips and allowing the kiss to deepen, until it was long, drawn out and breathless. Only after they were forced to part for air did Lan Wangji move his hands, gently removing the blindfold to see into his eyes.

Wei Wuxian blinked at the sudden light, Lan Zhan’s face covering his entire field of vision. He licked his lips and smiled at the man in front of him. "It was you?"

"Mn." Lan Wangji nodded in affirmation.

"Lan Zhan, you scoundrel! You stole my first kiss." he laughed.

"First?" Wangji looked at him questioningly.

"Mhmm" He noded and leaned forward to kiss him back deeply and slowly. Neither caring that one was chained or that the civilized world was burning down at their backs.

“Then why did you let me?” Wangji asked seriously.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying tisked, shaking his head as he smiled at the other. “Lan Zhan, I liked it.”

They smiled at each other and kissed once more before the harsh reality descended on them again. Wangji turned back to his brother who was desperately calling his name.

“Wangji, I know how you feel for young master Wei…” He shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Brother. I’m sure. I'm not going anywhere.” He shook his head to reinforce the point.

Lan Xichen nodded, accepting, as Jin Guangshuan stepped forward. 

“You’ll bear the punishment of this criminal, this murderer!” The sect leader shouted.

Lan Wangji took another second to turn his head to see Wei Ying’s face, not knowing how many more times he would get to do it. Wei Ying looked back at him. “You don’t have to do this.” But Lan Wangji just smiled and turned his head back to face the consequences.

“I will.” 

Guangshaun was angry at the man staring up at him defiantly, his hands were on his hips, his lips pursed. Jin Guangyao made a move on behalf of Lan Xichen and whispered something to Guangshaun and the clan leaders all disappeared to discuss what to do with Lan Wangji.

Wangji didn’t care what they decided, he just wanted to spend whatever time they had left together. He turned back to Wei Ying.

“Lan Zhan, you’re crazy, but I love you.”

“Mn.” Wangji kissed his lips.

“Lan Zhan, you’re reckless, but I love you.”

“Mn.” Wangji kissed his forehead.

“Lan Zhan, you’re so stupid, but I love you.”

“Mn.” Wangji kissed the lid of his left eye.

“Lan Zhan, you shouldn’t have, but I love you.”

“Mn.” Wangji kissed the lid of his right eye.

“Lan Zhan. You’re perfect and I love you.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji tilted his head and pressed his lips against the others neck feeling his love’s pulse beating underneath his lips.

“Even if my life only bought you a few more minutes,” he lightly bit the skin over his pulse, ”A few more beats.” He lifted his head and pressed his lips against Wei Ying’s. “It’s worth it.”

“Lan Zhan” Wei Ying smiled at the man in front of him and kissed him deeply.

Lan Wangji felt Wei Ying pull away from the kiss sharply, his eyes trained on something behind him. The verdict was in. Wangji’s hands grabbed Wei Ying’s face and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Wei Ying, no matter what happens, I love you. I’m not leaving you. This is my choice, it was never your fault.”

Wei Ying nodded at him. “Together” They kissed.

“Together,” Wangji repeated, turning to stand shoulder to shoulder with Wei Ying as they waited to hear their fates.

"Such defiance." Guangshaun started. "And traitorous actions will never be tolerated." He held up a hand. "But as the other clan leaders have all argued of Hanguang-jun's character and integrity my decision is this:  
For his actions against the clans, for his defense of the indefensible Hanguang-jun will be whipped here publicly 30 times." 

Jim Guangshaun glared at Wei Wuxian who looked on the verge of a rebellion.

"I want to be clear," Guangshaun's eyes bored directly into Wei Wuxian's "if there is any hint of defiance you will both hang."

Wei Wuxian shivered and Lan Zhan reached out to take his hand. 

"Out of respect to the Lan clan, the sentence against Wei Wuxian will be 60 lashes with the whip."

The crowd gasped and Wei Wuxian sighed. Would he even survive that?

"When Wei Wuxian dies, Lan Wangji will be welcome back with open arms." Guangshaun stated.

Lan Xichen now spoke directly to his brother. "Wangji, Jin Guangshaun has promised If master Wei survives," worry flashed across Wangji's face. "You'll both be free, banished, but free."

Wei Wuxian looked and Lan Zhan and Lan Zhan looked back. This time it was Lan Zhan who looked scared. Wei Wuxian squeezed his hand and cooed. 

"Shhhhh, I know it sounds harsh but Lan Zhan," he smiled so brightly Lan Zhan's heart almost stopped. "I would suffer any pain for even a chance to be with you." He nodded reassuringly. 

"A Chance." He repeated.

Wei Wuxian nodded "You've given me a chance."

Lan Zhan hugged him close and kissed him deeply. The guards were approaching but their kiss didn't stop. Finally they were wrenched apart. They smiled at the other, neither knew if Wei Wuxian would survive the day, but this time, now that their hearts were together, neither was scared. 

Lan Zhan was led 20 or so feet in front of Wei Wuxian, at glance at Guangshaun confirming Lan Zhan going first was part of his own punishment.

Lan Zhan calmly removed his outer robes and inner shirt and knelt on the ground, head held high as he looked up at Guangshaun. Xichen stepped down from the podium walking over to his brother. Xichen hugged him gently before moving behind him, lovingly tying his hair up for him. Xichen placed a kiss on his brothers' forehead before retaking his place with the other clan leaders. Wei Wuxian smirked, thinking to himself, he would likely not get the same treatment from Jiang Cheng.

Lan Zhan was strong, stronger even than Wei Wuxian. At the first crack of the whip Lan Zhan grunted but didn’t scream. Wei Wuxian almost bit his tongue off to keep from crying out. It was only the first one and a large bleeding gash appeared on Lan Zhan’s perfect skin. Wei Ying wanted to take it back, to plead for Lan Zhan to keep the ship from falling again, but it did. He had to get control of himself Jin Guangshauns voice echoed in his head. "if there is any hint of defiance you will both hang."

Wei Wuxian had to focus on that to keep from crying out, tears streamed freely down his cheeks as it hit again, and again. After an eternity Lan Zhan thankfully passed out and two disciples rushed over to hold him up by his arms so the punishment could continue. After one crack on the whip Wei wuxian’s fell on something white under all the blood. Bone.

Evil energy welled up inside of him, he couldn’t stand it one more second. But just as he was about to lose control his mind fixed on an image. Lan Zhan standing calmly, a rope wrapped around his neck, the rope pulling tight, Lan Zhan’s feet leaving the ground, his perfect face gasping for air… So Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and turned his head, there was nothing he could do.

Finally the sounds of whips on flesh stopped and Wei Wuxian opened his eyes. Lan Xichen rushed from the platform and over to his brother. “Wangji,” Wei Wuxian could hear him whispering over and over. Several Lan desciples helped Xichen lift and carry Lan Zhan away. Xichen spared a glance over his shoulder back at Wei Wuxian, his face lined with uncertainty.

Wei Wuxian turned his eyes back to the platform expecting a double cross, and from the looks on Jiang Cheng and Nie Mingue’s faces they did too. Luckily Jin Guangshaun noticed the tension and held to his word, nodding at the disciples.

One of Wei Wuxian’s hands was unchained and pulled towards another pole to his left, his other wrist was then chained to that pole so his arms were stretched out between the two poles. His back was facing the audience as the disciples roughly cut his robes off revealing his bare top. 

That’s right, get a good view. Right? This is the show you all wanted to see.

He took a deep breath to steady himself wishing he was as strong as Lan Zhan. A disciple made sure his hair was pulled over his shoulder and his back was fully exposed. Wei Wuxian hung his head and looked at the ground for the lives he took, for Lan Zhan.

CRACK

Wei Wuxian screamed. He’d been whipped before, Madam Yu had not been gentle, but the Zidan also numbed as it cut. This pain, this was catastrophic. It hit again, and again and Wei Wuxian needed a sanctuary. 

He picked a simple thought, A small cabin in the woods. He opened the door, Lan Zhan was sitting by the fire. Lan Zhan turned and smiled in his slight way pulling the pot from the stove.

“Hungry?” Lan Zhan asked.

“Famished” Wei Wuxian smiled back sitting at their small table. 

Lan Zhan served the food while Wei Wuxian poured the tea, and some wine for himself of course. They ate in silence according to the lan rules but it was so peaceful, domestic, soothing. 

CRACK

He needed more. After dinner Wei Wuxian would crawl over into Lan Zhan’s lap kissing his lips. Yes! That’s working. They’re soft, warm, unnaturally smooth and perfect as they glide over his own. Lan Zhan gave him a small bite, yeah he liked that earlier, it was unexpected, shocking. Yes, he liked the taste of blood in their kiss, liked his tongue against his, the taste of his breath, the feel when Lan Zhan’s breaths changed, hitched and and whined. 

It was getting harder to concentrate, his vision was blurring from the pain. Something better something better… he wracked his mind. Lan Zhan naked in the cold springs, yes how would that feel with my hands, ah yes, my hands on his soft jade skin. Our naked bodies rubbing… rubbing… Wei Wuxian blacked out from the pain.

They didn’t stop simply because he was unconscious, Guangshuan only agreed because he saw Wei Wuxian’s death in this plan and it was working. Chunks of flesh peeled from exposed bone, blood dripped onto the ground in streams. Jin Guangyao's cheek was twitching as he tried not to smile, it was nothing personal against the yiling patriarch, he just enjoyed the sight.   
After 60 the man doing the whipping turned and bowed to the gentry before leaving. Jin Guangshuan rubbed his hands together

“Well that settles that,” He turned to the remaining clan leaders. “We’ll be having a victory banquet in the main hall in an hour” He turned to walk away.

Jiang Cheng lunged forward but Nie Mingjue caught him with an outstretched arm and a shake of the head. When The Jin’s had gone Mingjue lowered his arm and Jiang Cheng wandered over to his brother’s limp body. He knelt down in front of him, needing several seconds to steady himself before lifting his fingers under his nose.

He was still breathing. Jiang Cheng was unsure if he was relieved or angry as he stood nodded to Mingjue and turned and stormed off. Mingjue was the last clan leader present, he sighed, as the others had simply left Wei Wuxian hanging there, limp and bloodied. He got the keys and dismissed the rest of the disciples walking over to Wei Wuxian.

He caught him gently as he freed him from his bonds, even if he did live he wouldn’t be a threat to anyone for quite some time, if he ever regained full function. Nie Huaisang came to his brother’s side and they each took one of Wei wuxian’s arms, careful not to touch his back and carried him to the infirmary.

Xichen took responsibility for both making sure they were tended to and moved to Cloud Recesses when they were both able, he knew if his brother were conscious he would not want to be separated. He cared for them personally in Wangji’s room for months. When they were strong enough he left them alone more only sending doctors occasionally to tend to their injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

When Wei Wuxian opened his eyes Lan Zhan was staring right back at him. They were both snuggled chest down on a small bed shoulders touching, heads resting on the same pillow.

"Lan Zhan." His voice croaked from disuse, but he smiled at his soulmate.

"Wei Ying." Neither said anything else, content to get lost in the others eyes.

It was Wei Wuxian who broke the spell of the silence. "I lived." He said simply describing not so simple feelings. He cracked a slight smile despite how much pain he was in.

"You lived," Lan Zhan repeated, raising his hand to brush along his Wei Ying's cheek.

Wei Wuxian tried to move, wanting to kiss the man in front of him but an attempt only resulted in a hiss of pain and tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. He felt Lan Zhan's hand physically jerk at the noise.

"Lan Zhan… can you kiss me?" He asked.

“Mn” Lan Wangji responded groaning slightly but managing to press his lips against Wei Wuxian’s.

Wei Wuxian sighed contentedly as he pulled away. “Lan Zhan…” he asked, lowering his eyes. “Do you regret it?”

Lan Wangji gasped at the thought, his heart breaking that Wei Ying would even ask.

“You’re breathing,” he said with finality his thumb stroking Wei Ying’s cheek.

Wei Wuxian smiled, his eyes filled with stars as he stared into the eyes of the man who risked everything for him. “I love you.” 

But instead of saying it back what actually came out of Lan Wangji’s mouth was “Marry me.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Wangji in shock like he had suddenly sprouted wings.

Lan Wangji continued, “Cultivate with me, stay with me, love me, for the rest of our lives.”

“Yes” Wei Wuxian breathed. He smiled and instinctively nodded, leading to a wince at the pain.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lan Xichen entered holding an incense burner. He placed it on the bedside table. “My gift to you Wangji, to give you comfort.” He paused, noticing now that Wei Wuxian was awake. “But I see young master Wei is finally awake” He smiled down at him. “That should be the greatest comfort.”

“He has a husband who loves him,” Wei Wuxian declared knowing neither of them would be in any shape for a ceremony for a while and wanting to relay the news.

“Mn” Lan Wangji nodded in agreement.

Xichen’s smile could brighten the room as he looked lovingly at his brother. “Then I shall take my leave, I’ll visit again in a few days.” he kissed Wangji on the top of the head in blessing like a parent would and left the two of them alone.

The pair chatted into the night, so glad to be in the others company. They started out on topics such as childhood adventures, funny incidents and animals and as the night wore on ended up on topics such as Lan Wangji’s memories of his mother and Wei Wuxian’s time in the burial grounds. Of course, Wei wuxian’s stories were always much longer, and a few decibels louder than Lan Wangjis but both bared their souls with no inhibitions. Wei Wuxian couldn’t explain it but seeing glimpses into Wangji’s private feelings, a window into his past, gave his heart little jolts he didn’t fully understand. It was as if every feeling Lan Zhan ever had instantly bonded to his heart, becoming part of him. Neither wanted to be the first to sleep as they wanted to spend every second with each other but both were weak and still healing and eventually nodded off.

Neither were aware of the power of the incense burner. As they slept they dreamt together a rather beautiful scene created by both their subconscious. 

_ Wei Wuxian stood in a well decorated room with many red draperies and ornaments. His Shijie circled him tapping her finger on her lips as she helped him get his outfit on and was making sure everything fell just the right way. He looked down at himself, he was wearing ornate red robes with ostentatious gold accents. Shijie must have picked them. Eventually he grabbed her shoulders and got her to look him in the eye. _

_ “Shijie, It’s perfect. Thank you.” _

_ “But A-Xian! It’s your wedding ceremony!” she fretted. _

_ “It doesn’t matter, I’ll never look as beautiful as you did.” _

_ This made her blush and shake her head, “You’re my brother your opinion doesn't count.” _

_ He latched on to this thought to cause mischief, “Does that mean your opinion doesn’t count?” _

_ “A-XIAN” she scolded. But she smiled, “I’m sure he’ll love it” _

_ “And if not you can always marry your flute” Interjected Jiang Cheng who was leaning, arms crossed against the farthest wall. _

_ “A-cheng!” Jiang Yanli snapped. _

_ Jiang Cheng walked closer slapping Wei Wuxian’s back. “He spent three months with me looking for you, and he doesn’t even like me,” He smiled affectionately, “I think he likes you.” _

_ “He likes you!” Yanli interjected. _

_ “No he really doesn’t,” Wei Wuxian laughed. _

_ Lan Wangji stood in a similar room, Lan Xichen at his side.  _

_ “Wangji, stop fiddling with it,” he scolded _

_ “I just want it to look…” he trailed off as he adjusted his rubes, “perfect.” _

_ He took a deep breath to steady himself. _

_ “I told you before didn’t I” Xichen teased, “I have a good feeling about master Wei” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ Xichen laughed and smoothed the robes over his brother's shoulders. “Don’t look so nervous, you love him don’t you,” _

_ “That’s not it,” _

_ “Then what is it?” _

_ “How will I make it through the ceremony if he looks as good as I think!” Wangji said with despair. _

_ Xichen laughed out loud and -after a dark glare from Wangji- composed himself.  _

_ “You’ll just have to control yourself!” He declared. _

_ Wangji shivered as the doors opened. There he was, before his eyes, the most beautiful man he had ever seen. There draped in a fine red silk robe, traces of gold and enough ornamentation to give Lan Qiren a heart attack stood Wei Ying. The corner of Wangji’s mouth twitched, he would never follow the lan rules, and Wangji didn’t care. He broke into a smile, the first time in his life a full smile, bright lifted cheeks, rows of perfectly straight teeth and a feeling he could no longer contain welled up in his chest. _

_ Wei Wuxian almost had to swat his fretting Shijie’s hands off him as he went to open the door. The second his eyes fell on Lan Wangji the whole world stopped. He was wearing the simplest, most well fitting red robe, with a layer of sheer gold fabric over it. He could see every line of every muscle in the man’s chest, he felt an unwelcome stirring in his groin.  _ Not now,  _ he thought to himself trying to calm his body. But then Lan Wangji smiled and Wei Wuxian was done for. _

_ Wei Wuxian made a move towards Lan Wangji but felt Jaing Cheng’s strong grip on his shoulder. “You can wait until after!” he shouted and everyone present laughed. _

_ The ceremony passed much more calmly than those first moments. They bowed thrice and made vows to the other until finally they were allowed to press their lips together. _

_ They were lucky it was a dream and the audience disappeared at this point but both knew were this dream real they’d just as likely consummate their marriage before the eyes of the gathered crowd. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Lan Wangji deepened the kiss, his hands moving to Wei Yings hips. As they kissed he slowly lowered both of their bodies to the ground. _

_ Wei Wuxian had been so distracted by this kiss he didn't realize the scenery had changed (Lan Zhans doing obviously). He pulled back from the kiss and looked around. It was night but the air was still and warm, he didn't have trouble seeing as the moon was full and bright, he was laying in his wedding robes pinned under Lan Zhan in the middle of the field of bunnies they had kept outside Cloud Recesses. _

_ Lan Wangji stroked a hand over Wei Yings cheek, his gossamer touch enough that he felt Wei Ying shiver under him. "Husband," he whispered and Wei Ying moaned. "Husband, I need you." _

_ Wei Wuxian blushed and looked away around the field. "I can't do it in front of the bunnies." Lan Zhan sighed and the bunnies faded away. Wei Wuxian thought he could almost see a pout on his red lips. "Lan Zhan," No response. "Lan Zhan!" No answer. So Wei Wuxian pushed him over and rolled so he was on top of him "HUSBAND!" He shouted. _

_ "Mn?" _

_ Wei Wuxian sat up so his legs were straddling Lan Zhan’s waist and broke into a bright smile. "So that's what it takes now? Lan Zhan the romantic," Lan Zhan glared up at him. "My husband, the romantic," he corrected. _

_ Lan Wangji moved his hands from Wei Ying’s waist up and down his sides before slowly pushing and pulling him as he did so his hips grinded his entrance against His own hard length still buried inside his robes. _

_ Wei Wuxian studied his face noting he still looked displeased. “You miss the bunnies, don’t you?” Lan Zhan turned his head away looking out across the field. Wei Wuxian laughed and leaned down so he was laying on Lan Zhan’s chest. He teased his new husband with kisses, first on the line of his jaw, then on his neck. He slowly removed layers of robes until his chest was exposed and kissed there above his heart. “Aren’t I better than bunnies?” he teased, now rocking his hips in circles. _

_ Lan Wangji groaned but was not prepared to admit that outloud so he grabbed Wei Ying by the hips and rolled so he was once again on top. “What did you say Lan Ying?” He asked. Wei Ying looked confused so he let one hand up to stroke his cheek with his thumb. He leaned down connecting their lips in a drawn out tease, not parting his lips, before pulling back slowly. “Lan Ying?” _

_ Lan Zhan was now petting the hair on the side of his face and Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and leaned into the loving touch. “Does my husband want to call me by that name now? Hmm, then how will he react when I call him Lan ar-gege?” He turned his head to kiss Lan Zhan’s palm while grabbing it in his own hand, he then moved the hand to the center of his own chest as he started removing his robes as well. _

_ Lan Wangji finally snapped out of the stunned silence he had allowed to grow as his body grew hotter after being called that. He joined Wei Ying and stripped his pants off as well leaving him naked underneath him. Now all that was left between them was the thin fabric of Lan Wangi’s pants. “Lan Ying.” _

_ “Gege.” Then they were kissing again, their tongues exploring every nook and cranny of the others mouth, they were frantic, their tongues almost battling for greater access in their deep desire to connect. Finally Lan Zhan pulled back moaning. He looked almost apologetically down at Wei Wuxian, he could no longer control himself.  _

_ Lan Wangji pushed his pants off and tossed them aside, his hand giving his own aching erection a few strokes before laying back down on Wei Ying. When his dick met with Wei Yings he carefully wrapped his hand around both and gently bucked his hips gasping at the sweet friction. He let his lips meet Wei Yings and this time their tongues were more controlled, slower as they focused on their breathing and the feeling in their groins. Tentatively, Lan Wangji pushed a single finger inside of Wei Ying’s tight entrance. _

_ Wei Wuxian hissed and pulled away from the kiss his face set in a mix of surprise and pain. Lan Zhan kissed his forehead and slowly began to move his finger with the pace of his hips. Slowly the sensation turned from painful to pleasant and Wei Wuxian let out a moan. Delicately he added a second finger, distracting Wei Wuxian by biting him hard on the neck at the same time. He felt himself let out a little moan and he bucked his hips into Lan Zhan’s hand. His fingers started to scissor inside of him, stretching him out and Wei Wuxian blinked and gasped at the new sensation. It hurt but somehow felt good and he closed his eyes.  _

_ Lan Wangji could see he was in pain by the way he was breathing and softly crooked his finger to gently rub against his prostate. Wei Ying's eyes opened wide his mouth a round "o" as he drew in a sharp breath of surprise. Lan Wangji smirked and seized this opportunity to push in a third finger. This caused Wei Ying to whimper and Wangji leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly. "You're doing well husband." _

_ Wei Wuxian panted and nodded, bucking his hips and focusing on the fingers wrapped around his dick instead of the ache in his ass. Lan Zhan pumped his fingers inside of him until finally he shuddered and relaxed, closing his eyes. He felt a kiss on his forehead and the fingers gently pulled out. He growled at the loss as the sensitive skin of his erection was no longer in contact with the warm throbbing of Lan Zhan’s. He didn’t have long to miss it before he felt the head pushing into his loosened hole. He opened his eyes, looking deep into the loving gaze of the man he loved.  _

_ “Ayaa!” He mewled and tears formed in the corners of his eyes as Lan Zhan pushed deeper inside of him. He writhed on the hard ground fighting Lan Zhan’s movements as Lan Zhan cooed soothingly and pet his hair. Finally his movement stopped as his hips hit against his. _

_ Wei Ying was sweating, his breathing shallow. Lan Wangji placed delicate kisses around Wei Yings face until he felt his breathing even out. He smiled down at his husband and pecked his lips, biting and tugging on his lower one until Wei Ying griped.  _

_ “Please~” Wei Wuxian breathed and Lan Zhan kissed him again lustfully and began to roll his hips. “Nnnnnnghhh” he moaned as pain transformed into delicious pleasure. _

_ “Gege!” He called out and he began to push his hips down against Lan Zhan’s as he thrusted. This seemed to only spur Lan Zhan on as he began to thrust more roughly.  _

_ “Lan YING!” Wangji yelled wrapping his arms under Wei Ying’s and hooking onto his shoulders to pull him down against him with each thrust. Slowly he angled his hips and was rewarded with what sounded like Wei Ying choking on his own tongue as he finally nailed the right spot. He leaned his face closer and Wei Ying hungrilly wrapped his arms around his neck and impatiently stole his lips with his own. _

_ “I love you Gege” Wei Wuxian moaned into his mouth pushing his tongue inside.  _

_ “No.” Lan Wangji commanded nothing by the hitches in Wei Ying’s breathing like he was going to climax. “Not yet” He reached down and gripped the base of his cock hard so he couldn’t release, drawing an anguished shriek from Wei Ying. _

_ Wei Wuxian was angry at his denial and lifted his hands making fists and beating against Lan Zhan’s chest. “Let go~” He begged, but Lan Zhan shook his head. He groaned and threw his head back in his tantrum but this only gave Lan Zhan unimpeded access to his neck and he took full advantage. He sucked and bit and moved to another spot moving his hips even faster as he rammed directly to his sweet spot.  _

_ “G- g- g-” He tried but he could no longer take a full breath. He felt like his cock would burst if he didn’t let go, it was throbbing so painfully and his climax was hot and painful in his body unable to be released past his tight grip. Finally Lan Zhan mercifully released his grip and Wei Wuxian came so hard it squirted up his chest almost to his chin. Lan Zhan released himself as well with Long deep thrusts as his hips began to slow. They kissed breathlessly, a short peck as neither could think anymore. _

_ Lan Wangji watched his new husband completely unravel underneath him. His eyes were rolled back in his head, his skin was glazed with a fine layer of sweat and Wangji couldn’t keep himself from leaning down to lick it off his collar bone. _

_ Wei Wuxian had no feeling in almost 80 percent of his body, he was still convulsing from the intensity of his climax and trying to breathe in more than short intense bursts. The pleasure hormones in his brain were flooding it, he was dizzy, disoriented, and it hurt to think. _

_ “How long?” It was Lan Zhan’s voice but it made no sense. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to focus. _

_ “Wha?” was all he managed. _

_ A hand rubbed his soft and twitching dick. “How long until you're ready again?” _

_ “WHAAAA?!” Wei Wuxian screamed, opening his eyes. _


	5. Chapter 5

After a marathon sex dream including at least four sessions, six locations, and every position imaginable (including Lan Wangji on bottom) the newly weds woke up to reality. Despite it not taking place in the real world both were covered in a layer of now cold sweat, pools of cum accumulated under their hips, and both were sure they could still feel the others hands on their bodies. They laughed softly together and leaned in for a real kiss. “Good morning husband.”

Over the next few days both threw themselves into healing and rehabilitation, the desire to make their dreams come true a driving factor. But while Lan Wangji had managed to regain function, even proudly limping across the room to Wei Wuxian’s cheers, Wei Wuxian seemed to be getting worse.

One morning Lan Wangji woke up and Wei Wuxian was hot, too hot. He nervously raised a hand to his forehead, he was burning up. “Wei Ying!” he called but Wei Ying didn’t wake. His heart beat rose, his muscles clenched, and despite his injuries he was on his feet running from the jingshi and calling for the doctor.

Xichen rushed over grabbing his brother as he collapsed in the courtyard. He herded the doctor back to the room while carrying an almost inconsolable Wangji. Xichen gently set Wangji down as the doctor examined Wei Wuxian, Wangji on his knees beside the bed gripping onto his husbands’ hand desperately as Xichen supported him carefully from his side. 

“One of the wounds has become infected, it’s traveled to his blood stream” The doctor announced as he shook his head, “we’ll know in a couple of days”

Wangji interpreted this as ‘he may be dead in a couple of days’ and let out a strangled moan before passing out in Xichen’s arms.

When Lan Wangji woke up they were alone in bed again together, he sat up carefully and maneuvered Wei Wuxian’s head (who was sleeping on his side next to him) gently into his lap. He watched the glorious image of the steady rise and fall of Wei Wuxian’s chest as he breathed. He softly stroked his fingers through his hair. He sat like this for several hours, watching the beat of his loves heart where it pulsated in his neck, memorizing every curve of his cheekbone, the soft color of his lips. His dark eyelashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes and his lips formed the words. “Lan Zhan.”

“Wei Ying” he replied so he would know he was there.

His voice was delicate as if he was barely holding on to consciousness. “I always wanted to, no,“ he corrected, “expected to die, I never “ his voice trailed off as he paused “I never planned on any of this.” He sniffled fighting tears, he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, “I wanted to die when Wen Chao threw me into the burial grounds.” his voice cracked slightly on the first word as he continued “I only lived because the energy was telling me the revenge was worth it.” He took a long deep breath. “I know if I die I deserve this,” His voice started to break as he fought the tears. “I know that I lost control and I can't bring back the lives I took.” Finally the tears flowed down his cheeks “But Lan Zhan, damn it,” he sniffed “damn it I wanna live and I want us to live together, have a real wedding. I” He gasped in between the tears “want us to lay in the field with the bunnies, I want mmmm to sleep with my head on your chest under the summer sun, I want us to bathe naked together under a waterfall, I want us to explore the world, I want us … I want us to keep our promise and help people, I, I want you to smile everyday.” His voice grew softer, more tender, “I want to make you smile everyday. Lan Zhan I love you and I want us to have a long, long life together.” he sniffed again “thank you for giving that to me.”

“Mn.” He hummed keeping his fingers gentle as they stroked through his hair, he spoke softly soothingly. “Wei Ying, I want you to show me how to climb a tree. I want to see the oceans, I want us to watch a-Yuan grow up.” he chuckled to himself “I want to see you put on your Lan headband and I want to see uncle's face while you wear it proudly around Cloud Recesses. I want you to take me to Lotus Pier. I want you to show me where you grew up, all your memories, I want to know everything, and I want you to take me on your adventures.” He kept holding Wei Ying whispering words of endearment until Wei Ying fell back asleep. Eventually Lan Wangji joined him in sleep, still sitting up, leaned against the wall, his fingers tangled in Wei Ying’s hair.

Over the next two days Lan Wangji watched with increasing anxiety as Wei Ying didn’t wake. His breathing got weaker, and Lan Wangji could no longer rest as he checked to make sure Wei Ying was still alive every few minutes. Finally his recovering body gave out and Lan Wangji found himself asleep, joining Wei Ying in his dreams.

_ Wei Wuxian couldn't see in the darkness but he could hear the voices, feel their teasing touches and he made himself smaller to protect himself.  _

_ Lan Wangji fought through the darkness, Bichen glowing and found Wei Wuxian squatting in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest, darkness attacking him from every side. Lan Wangji approached, cutting the darkness with Bichen and rushed to his side.  _

_ Wei Wuxian heard a soft voice whisper "Wei Ying." It was Lan Zhan's. He crawled forward on his hands and knees until he was scooped into familiar warm arms. _

_ "Wei Ying. Come back." _

_ Wei Wuxian groaned and sighed "oh Lan Zhan, it's so strong. I can't fight it." _

_ "You can, I'm here, we can fight it together" he said, his voice steady and firm. _

_ Wei Wuxian clung to Lan Zhan trembling, holding him as his last anchor to life. _

_ "Wei Ying, I can't live without you." His voice cracked as he fought tears "please, don't leave me." _

_ "I'm fighting, Lan Zhan. I'm fighting" Wei Wuxian kissed his lips with everything in his heart. _

_ "Wei Ying, I love you" _

_ "I love you too," He answered weakly and felt as Lan Zhan kissed his forehead, kissed his pulse point on his neck, and kissed his chest above his heart. _

_ Lan Wangji stood between Wei Ying and the darkness that was fighting to take Wei Ying from him. Wangji fought all night, Bichen glowing as he held and protected Wei Ying, He could feel his Spiritual power draining as he forced it into Wei Ying’s weakened body. When his reserves of strength finally gave out Wangji’s vision turned black. _

Lan Wangji opened his eyes weakly, his first thought on his husband. His eyes locked on the sleeping form next to him, his chest rising and falling softly. He lifted a hand to stroke his cheek and pulled back in chock. Nervously he raised his hand to his forehead, Wei Ying's fever had broken. A small voice surprised him. "See Lan Zhan. I'll never leave you."

"Mn."


End file.
